


Somewhat Unexpected

by MagusLibera



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Father-Daughter Relationship, John Diggle Is So Done, Oliver Queen Just Wants To Be A Grandpa, Overprotective Oliver Queen, POV John Diggle, Parent-Child Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22352482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagusLibera/pseuds/MagusLibera
Summary: John Diggle has a good laugh at Oliver's reaction to finding out that Mia and Connor have a... thing.
Relationships: Connor Hawke/Mia Smoak, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 30
Kudos: 201





	Somewhat Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Bluedove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluedove/gifts).



> This is for Bluedove, whose comment on my fic [Of Terrible Flirting and Over-Protective Fathers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21661366) is what inspired me to write this.
> 
> This is my attempt to ignore all of the speculation that my brain keeps trying to do about the last two episodes because that stuff upsets me. So here is a fic written by somebody deep in denial, not ready to see what Episodes 9 and 10 have in store, and certainly not ready for it to end :D

“She- she mentioned something about _not cheating on Connor_.” Oliver mumbles from his place by John’s side.

“What?” John turns, shocked.

“She told me that she would ‘never cheat on Connor’ when I caught some guy flirting with her earlier.” He is grumpy. Perhaps even more so than he was when Felicity had first met Barry, or when she had started dating Ray. John has to stop himself from laughing.

“My Connor?” is all he says.

“Yeah.”

“My son, Connor Hawke?”

“ _Yes_.” Oliver whines, his face twisting with distaste, “John!”

“My not yet adopted son, Connor Hawke, is dating your just-born baby daughter, Mia, in the future?” John should have seen it coming, he knew that he recognised the longing looks that they were giving each other. It is just like his early years watching Oliver and Felicity pine for one another.

“Yes, John. It would seem that is the case.” Oliver is pursing his lips, petulant. John finds himself unable to contain the laughter any more. “Why are you laughing?” Oliver groans.

“Your face is priceless!” John guffaws, “You look like you did after you visited Felicity and Ray at Palmer Tech in twenty-fifteen.”

Oliver huffs, clearly displeased with the reminder, “I don’t have a _look_. I’m fine.” he insists. John, however, definitely does have a look, one that he directs at his friend. Oliver does not hold out for long, “How could you let your son date my daughter? He’s way too old for her!”

“The age difference is the same as the one between you and Felicity.”

“But Mia’s only twenty-one. She’s not old enough to be dating somebody so much older than her.” Oliver insists.

“She’s older than Felicity was the first time that you saw her when you were on mission for Waller.” John reminds him.

“So?”

“So, didn’t you tell me that you started falling in love with her from the first time you set eyes on her?” he raises an eyebrow, thoroughly amused by the display in front of him.

Oliver hesitated before reluctantly admitting, “Yeah.” Not one to be out argued, he then maintains that, “You still shouldn’t have let him.”

John chuckles again, “Have you met Mia? I get the feeling that there was very little _letting_ involved. She’s just like her mother, she does what she wants to.”

“Her life, her choice.” Oliver sighs, clearly not having meant to speak out loud.

John recognises the phrase and a soft smile spreads across his face, “That’s right.”

“I have to back off, don’t I?” Oliver says, defeat in his tone.

“If you want to keep having a good relationship with her, yeah.” John tells him, proud that Oliver has grown enough over the years to come to the right conclusion himself.

“She’s my baby girl, John. And she looks so much like Felicity.”

“I know.”

“I miss them so much. My wife, my son, my daughter. My family.”

“I know.” And John does, when he had been in Afghanistan and away from Lyla and JJ it had been torture, but he had always believed in his ability to get home to them. Oliver does not have that luxury. As far as he is concerned, these weeks that he has been gifted with his children from the future are the last few that he will ever spend with his loved ones. He will never get to watch his daughter grow up.

And John suddenly thinks about the little girl – Sara – who he cannot remember ever getting to meet. He raised her for two whole years before she was erased and his son was sparked into existence along with some memories that he never actually made, but he has no memory of it. He does not even know what she looked like. John wonders how he would feel if he were in Oliver’s position, watching his child who he never got a chance to know, who he only ever thinks of as a baby, taking her first steps into the dating world. It is strange enough to experience with Connor, who he knows as a child but still only considers his son as an adult. What would it be like if a grown JJ suddenly showed up? He shakes that thought away, from what he understands, having an adult JJ present would be dangerous for everyone.

*************************

Much to John’s surprise, Oliver manages to keep his thoughts on whatever Mia and Connor’s relationship is to himself. Or at least, he does right up until the two of them walk in on Connor leaning over Mia and against a wall, clearly having an intimate moment. The look on Oliver’s face is priceless, he’s the picture of shock, disgust and sudden fury and it makes John dissolve into hearty bellows of laughter.

That laughter only increases when Oliver storm over to the pair – who are not even touching, they are just very close – and yanks Connor back, toppling the younger man to the floor. Apparently Oliver’s personal growth has its limits. He stands over Connor, body strategically placed in front of Mia’s petite frame.

“Dad!” the girl yells, pushing angrily on his shoulder to little affect. As incredible a fighter as she may be, she is still only half of her dad’s side and, short of a full attack, she is not going to have much luck moving him. Though, based purely on the look in her eyes, she is not far from launching at her father, fists flying.

Connor is panting from his place on the floor, looking up at Oliver with wide eyes. “Ol-” he starts, but quickly changes direction at the glare he is receiving, “Mister Queen?”

“What were you doing to my daughter?” Oliver fumes.

Sensing that he may need to step in, John tries to calm his friend, “Oliver. They weren’t even touching, man. Calm down.”

“Calm down?” Oliver yells, his attention diverted to John enough that Connor is able to stand up.

“Yes, Oliver. Cool it.” He is stern.

“But… but…”

“But nothing. They’re adults, they can do what they want to. They can certainly stand _near_ one another in an empty room.” It is still hard not to laugh at the way that Oliver looks like a scolded child.

“Dad!” Mia yells again, “What the frack is wrong with you? You’re acting like some old grandfather who still thinks that people shouldn’t even hold hands before marriage.”

Grandfather? _Grandfather_? Is… is she… _pregnant_? His stomach drops even as his heart soars. Is he going to be a Grandpa? Also, did Connor just get his twenty-one year old daughter pregnant?

“Grandfather?” he asks, both hope and trepidation surging up inside him.

Mia’s eyes widen, “No. _No_! No _way_. I am _not_ ready for that. Nope.”

“Oh.” Oliver still does not know whether it is relief or disappointment that he is feeling.

Once again, John breaks out in laughter, “What? You thought that they were making us grandfathers?” he chuckles.

Oliver scowls, “Shut up.”

“Oh, I cannot wait to tell Felicity about this.” John is practically doubled over, “I’m going to tell her to access the security footage just so that she can see the look on your face.”

“John.” Oliver protests.

“She’d certainly be happy to know that the Smoak Queens and the Diggles are going to be officially family someday.”

“Dad!” It is Connor protesting now. So maybe the two of them are not at that point in their relationship _just_ yet.

Something suddenly dawns on Mia, fear crossing her face, “Wait…” she says, turning to John with panic in her eyes, “Security footage?”

Oliver rounds right back on Connor.

**Author's Note:**

> Oliver just wants to be a Grandpa, but he can't handle the thought of his children having relationships. They're his babies. It's a real problem.
> 
> All mistakes are mine, I'm on Twitter [@MagusLibera](https://twitter.com/MagusLibera).


End file.
